Magic Comics
by kwikthunder
Summary: Takes place after the events of Rebirth, two of DC's favorite characters are about to hook up and it will shatter the world as we know it. After an unofficial night together between Bruce and Zatanna, the two lifelong friends will try to see how they could move past this. Will they just drop it? Or will they get along and face what the future holds? Find out now.


Issue 1: A Night on the Town

Monarch Theater, Gotham City

11:15 PM

It was a busy night in the refined Monarch Theater, the reason why was because the Mistress of Magic known as Zatanna Zatara was performing tonight. From her dazzling tricks to her sparkling enthusiasm, it was no wonder that half of Gotham were here to see her, especially a certain billionaire bachelor.

"My goodness Bruce, your friend is amazing." Katherine Kane said to her cousin.

"She is subtle for her parlor tricks." Damian Wayne commented.

"Oh come on Damian, Zatanna is one of the greatest magicians to date." Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi said to her best friend. "I heard that she is one of the direct descendants to Leonardo da Vinci."

"Indeed you are correct Mia." Bruce Wayne said to his son's lady friend. "In fact Ms. Zatara is part Homo Magi, a human being that is tied with mystical aura."

"Wow, how do you know that?" Mia said stunned at Damian's father's knowledge.

"Hey guys, the show is about to end." Duke Thomas said.

What the young sixteen-year-old boy said was true as Zatanna finished her final trick which consisted of her hanging upside down in a strait jacket, a pit of fire underneath, and her dropping in only to come out unscarred. Soon as that was over with Bruce asked his cousin to take the three young adults home, after she agreed to it the suited bachelor quickly headed back stage where he would knock on Zatanna's dressing room dorm.

"Who is it?" The magician asked.

"It's me Zee."

Soon as she heard Bruce's voice, Zatanna magically opened the door in excitement where she then began to hug her childhood friend.

"Brucie, oh it's so good to see you." Zatanna said as she was no longer dressed in her magician's attire but a white robe. "I'm so glad that you were able to make it."

"Are you kidding me? You know I would never miss one of your shows." Bruce said. "Which by the spectacular."

"Your too sweet." Zatanna said as she took a seat on her couch and motioned Bruce to sit next to her. "Also thanks for allowing my crew and I to perform here, this was by far one of our biggest shows."

"Well you should thank the Mayor for that, once I told him that I knew who you are he almost crapped himself."

"Hahahaha, no way." Zatanna laughed at Bruce's comment.

As the two friends were chatting about old and new times in their lives, Bruce's phone began to go off.

"God damn it." Bruce said as he looked at the screen of his phone.

"What is it?"

"It's the Bat Computer, its notifying me that Black Mask was just seen entering the Gotham Museum." Bruce explained. "I have to go check it out."

"You want me to come?" Zatanna asked.

"Really?"

"Oh come on Brucie, you're not the only one who can deal with psychopaths and mob bosses." Zatanna said as she got up. "Now come on, it's time to sehtolc egnahc."

Soon as Zatanna said those magical words, both herself and Bruce's attire quickly changed into their superhero attire.

"Ta da." Zatanna said as she places on her black top hat. "Magic."

"Impressive, let's roll." Bruce said as he pulled down his cowl.

Gotham Museum, Gotham City

11:20 PM

When Zatanna and Batman arrived at the museum, they saw that the front entrance was forced in by firearms. Upon entering the museum, the two began to follow a trail that led straight towards the Ancient Egypt exhibit.

"I wonder what they are doing in there?" Zatanna whispered towards Batman.

"I'm not sure but we are about to find out." The Caped Crusader said as pulled out a batarangs.

Moving ever so quietly through the corridors, the two heroes finally found Black Mask who was standing in front of some purple emerald.

"What is that?" Batman asked.

"That's the Eye of Osiris." Zatanna said stunned.

"The Eye of Osiris?" Batman asked. "What's that?"

"It's an amulet crafted by the God of the Underworld, Osiris." Zatanna explained. "It's stated that whoever wields the amulet gains the powers to raise the dead."

"Sounds like we need to interfere as soon as possible."

"Indeed." Zatanna said in confirmation.

Hopping out of their hiding spot, Batman and Zatanna confronted Black Mask and his goons.

"Freeze Black Mask!" Batman said.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Batman." Black Mask said before lustfully looking at Zatanna. "And his lovely assistance."

"The name's Zatanna you freak."

"No matter, once I get this gem the entire world will be at my fingertips." Black Mask said with a sinister grin.

Using the butt of his gun, Black Mask shattered the case of jewel and grabbed it. Soon dark energy began to course through his body, his eyes went full pitch black, his face began to become more disfigured than it already was, and his two goons quickly became hulking savage brutes.

"Power! SO MUCH POWER!" Black Mask said with a thundering voice.

"What's happening to him Zatanna?" Batman asked.

"It's Osiris, his power is to overcoming for Black Mask." Zatanna explained. "If we don't get that thing out of his hands, he will level the entire city."

"Got it."

Throwing his batarangs towards Black Mask, Batman was determined to take the Eye out of the crime boss's hand. Sadly, that didn't work as the dark energy quickly disintegrated the batarang before it could reach impact.

"Looks like that won't work." Zatanna said. "How about you deal with dumb and dumber while I take down Black Mask?"

"Alright."

With a plan formulated, Batman began rush straight towards the two henchman while Zatanna levitated herself towards the mystical powered Black Mask. Using her reverse words magic, the Mistress of Magic began to spew fireballs and lightning from her fingertips that clashed against Black Mask's dark power.

"Ha, do you really think that you best me?" Black Mask said. "I am a GOD!"

"Really? Cause from my perspective all I see is a man child who need his toy taken away, sirisO fo eyE eht barg!"

In an instance the Eye of Osiris was taken out of Black Mask's hand and into Zatanna's. Once it was in her grasp, Zatanna placed a force field around the gem so it would not be touched again. Soon as the Eye was out of his hands, Black Mask was back to his normal self and with a quick hit with her wand the crime boss was down for the count. As Zatanna was finished with Mask, Batman just finished beating up the two goons.

"The Eye?" Batman asked as he appeared before Zatanna a bit bruised.

"Safe and untouched." Zatanna said as she placed the gem back in the case with it being reassembled. "Though I recommend that you tell the staff to keep this one under wraps."

"Agreed, but now we leave this to the GCPD." Batman said as he contacted the commissioner. "Now we go."

"Go where?" Zatanna asked.

"To the manor." Batman said as he revealed a rare smile.

Wayne Manor, Gotham City

11:40 PM

Soon as the two heroes arrived at the manor, Bruce told Zatanna to make herself comfortable in the library room as he went down to the cellar to get a bottle of wine. As she walked around the room, Zatanna began too reminiscent about all the fun times Bruce and her had in this room. From the nights they would sneak out of their rooms and come here to read fairy tales to their games of hide and seek.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Bruce said still dressed in his bat suit with two wine cups in one and a bottle of wine in another.

"Yeah it does." Zatanna said as grabbed one of the wine cups into her hands. "I thought you don't drink?"

"I don't, but on occasions went good friends come in town." Batman said as he poured the wine into the glasses. "I can't help but let loose."

"Good friends, I like the sound of that." Zatanna said as she to take a sip of the wine before producing a bitter face. "Bah, but not the taste of that wine. What is that?"

"That Zee is a 1940's bottle from Italy." Bruce said. "There are only three left in the world."

"I can understand why." Zatanna said as she took a seat. "It's really good to see you Brucie, it's been such a long time."

"You too Zee." Bruce said as he too took a seat. "I mean with everything going on in the city, the league, and the family…it's just nice to see a friendly face."

"I know what you mean, these last couple of years hasn't been the best for me either." Zatanna said gloomy. "But enough about that, what about your love life? Met anyone special?"

"Thought I did but it didn't work out." Bruce said grimly. "What about you? I heard that you hooked up with Constantine."

"Yeah that didn't work out, the bad boy routine can only go so far I suppose." Zatanna said. "So here we are I suppose…two single friends."

"Indeed." Bruce said as awkward silence began to fill the room. "So…want another cup of wine?"

"As bad as it tastes, why not." Zatanna said as she let Bruce pour the liquid into her cup.

And so the two began to drink and talk the rest of the night, with each cup of wine the two began to feel more and more intoxicated till finally the bottle was empty. When it did, the two began to take course in something that they will regret in the morning but overtime will blossom into some beautiful.


End file.
